narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jitoku
| reg = | academy = Unknown | chunin = Unknown | jonin = Unknown | kekkei = | tōta | mōra | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = All Basic Techniques Absolute Zero: World-Destroying Conflagration Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson Shadow Clone Technique | weapons = Chakra Enhanced Scythe }} Jitoku (自得, Self-Importance), is an S-Rank missing-nin from an unknown country and and the First Ōkaminokō (初狼の侯, Shodai Ōkaminokō, Literally meaning: First or Founding Lord of Wolves) of Atogakure, where she plans to rebuild the broken city into a utopic paradise, one where her broken people can have a second chance at life. Having once been experimented on by the Jashin Cult, she possessed the powers of Jashin's blessing and once wished to bestow it upon those she deems worthy, rather than create some fake visage of Jashin's followers. Biding her time, she waited for the right moment to enact her plans, choosing to take things one step at a time instead of going all out, to ensure everything was planned to the letter to keep failure at the absolute minimum. Following the fall of the Jashinist cult, she renounced, and was severed of her ties to Jashin as per an armistice agreement, living the life as the leader of Atogakure, alongside her faithful assistant. Background Most of Jitoku's early life is relatively unknown. Having ran from her village at an early age, she became something of a vagabond, doing anything she can to get by. During this time, she found herself in an ancient ruin that appeared to be empty. Unbeknownst to her, the ruin wasn't as empty as she thought it was. Pulled into the shadows by an unknown figure, she was strapped down to a rock slab. With rituals being spoken from the shadows, she saw a figure appear before her, one of indescribable horror. As a symbol began to form itself in her mind, a knife was plunged into her chest. Clinching her eyes shut, she slowly opens them, not feeling any pain from the knife that had went through her heart. The ritual had been complete. Looking down at the back of her hand, the same symbol she saw in her mind appeared upon her hand. With a relatively different mindset, her mind was cleared of fear. She had a new goal; Show the world the true meaning of Jashin. Having heard of the war going on against the fake Jashinists, Jitoku made it her goal to recruit like-minded individuals and show the world how Jashin really works. Her first step was in Atogakure, where she found a few criminals wanted for mass murder, perfect for her goals. Showing them the ways of Jashin, she converted them, turning them into pure Jashinists, ready for their first task. During this time, she had become the undisputed kingpin of Atogakure, become its head of crime and restoring law and order to the relatively lawless town, giving the criminals that inhabit it unique tasks and training that suits those tasks. She would come to learn of Shenron Uzumaki's failure in destroying Konhagakure, losing basically his entire army in the process. Learning of this, Jitoku began formulating her own plans, using documents of where and when Shenron failed and how to keep herself from falling for those same tactical failures. Appearance Jitoku has both an outstanding, and somewhat average appearance. Fairly tall for her age, she stands at nearly six feet tall and is of average weight. Her hair is black and tied in pigtails at both sides. She has piercing, red eyes that watch over her followers with a stern and just visage. She wears a white jacket-style shirt with a belt at the waist, the tail of the jacket splitting out with her midsection exposed. On the sleeve of the shirt is a red armband bearing the symbol of Jashin. She wears a pair of slim, black pants that end halfway down the shin, topped off with a pair of thin fit black boots. After being severed of her connection to Jashin, it caused a drastic alteration of her appearance. Her jet black hair turned snow white, and her blue eyes shifted to red. She began donning a white outfit that contrasted her old one. What stands out the most, however, are two "wings" that float behind her, a byproduct of her former position as the Avatar of Jashin. Personality Mysterious, enigmatic and cold, yet charismatic; proud and intelligent, Jitoku is a ruler of few words who is deeply committed to ensure her people's place in the world. Once a cold and calculated avatar of Jashin, she held her fellow Jashinists under the same light as herself, and never once tried to put them in unnecessary danger. She ensured every risk was accounted for, and that casualties were as low as possible. She never makes a decision without reason, regardless of the cost. She ignited the Jashin War against the ninja world to show how weak their shackles can be. But this only proved just how strong they truly were. Despite outward appearances, Jitoku is actually capable of love and respect toward others, as she shows undying support and loyalty to her people, a support they share in kind. Her most unique interactions are with her assistant, Honrui, who keeps her informed of the goings-on outside the city, and with current events. It is believed that she keeps her assistant close to her despite her meek outlook mainly because she greatly values her opinions, point of view, and abilities in gathering information. Honrui, in turn, is very loyal to her leader and her goals. Above all this, Jitoku truly does love and respect Honrui, and wishes to do everything she can to help provide a positive life for her. The end of the war has left her with newfound stresses, however. With defeat after defeat weighing down upon her, feeling every failure personally as she is unable to keep the people she promised to protect safe, Jitoku has found herself in a precarious position, one she fears she may not be able to get out of. She no longer has her powers, and neither does her people. They are unable to raid caravans for food, and it's beginning to take its toll. Despite this, the people of Atogakure continue to support Jitoku, and it has proven to be heartbreaking for her. She sees this constant support, knowing she is doing everything she can to look after her people, but it's not enough. And the weight on her shoulders is taking its toll on her every day. She fears she will one day fail her people as they all begin to perish from starvation and disease, and it's a nightmare she wants to end however she can. But with the reputation her and her people possess, this is a difficult position for her to be in. Abilities Before she became as servant of Jashin, Jitoku was well versed in a wide variety of abilities, including great skill in the scythe she carries with her. Her scythe is very chakra sensitive, and responds to her Fire Release chakra by making the blade fiery, but cold to the touch. Her Fire Release is something of legend in the gossip around Atogakure. With fire that's cold to the touch, some compare her fire to that of a blizzard of flames. She is also very skilled in generalist skills, capable of using explosive tags and every other tool at her disposal. By blending in as a standard shinobi, Jitoku can launch attacks on villages and still hide her ties with Jashin. As a careful planner, Jitoku is a brilliant strategist, using carefully laid out plans before launching attacks to ensure failure is as minimal as possible. Every plan is laid out before any assault, and every step is considered based on its potential for success or failure. Immortality Thanks to the extensive rituals and experimenting done on Jitoku, she has been granted immortality from nearly anything except for malnutrition and lack of oxygen. Thanks to this, Jitoku can withstand virtually any kind of punishment and still come out relatively unscathed. With advanced studies under how the immortality works, Jitoku managed to take it a step further with more experimenting. By determining which portion of her body would be severed by an attack, she can send a burst of chakra into that area, creating an anchor that allows the severed limb to pull itself back to her body, using threaded chakra to reconnect lost limbs. With an accelerated healing factor brought on by Jashin's blessing, any injuries she suffers can heal incredibly fast, allowing her to get through minor scrapes without anything slowing her down. Ninjutsu As an avid user of her Fire Release, Jitoku is a powerful ninjutsu user. With her unique application of Fire Release, all of her techniques burn with a flash of deep cold, capable of leaving severe frostbite against her opponents. Her flames kill off any vegetation they touch, as if they were hit with severe frost. By utilizing her Fire Release, Jitoku can stop her targets in their tracks just long enough for her fellow Jashinists to pick them off. But her greatest application of her Fire Release can freeze virtually anything by removing all sources of energy from whatever it touches. At temperatures reaching absolute zero, her ultimate Fire Release utilization is cold enough to stop even the flames of Amaterasu by causing the energy in the flames to decay until there's nothing left. She is also well versed in the utilization of the Shadow Clone Technique and knows its usages in and out. By using it for surveillance, Jitoku can scout out a potential village to attack without having to be there by having clones canvas the area. In combat, Jitoku is an expert at using deception with her Shadow Clones. Combining Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson with the Body Replacement Technique and her shadow clone, Jitoku can create a clone and instantly have it appear as one of the shuriken. Because the shuriken are wrapped in chakra, it would be impossible to determine which of the shuriken is a clone. As the opponent evades the shuriken, the clone reveals itself and goes in for the attack. Bukijutsu Jitoku's skills with her scythe are something of legend around Atogakure, as much as her Fire Release is. When her scythe is held high, someone dies. Naturally ambidextrous in its usage, Jitoku can utilize her scythe in one hand or both, even alternate grips to best suit the situation at hand. Using her Fire Release, Jitoku can open her opponent long enough to deliver a quick slash. Utilizing rolls and flips, Jitoku can use the momentum of her body to increase the force against her cuts, while also delivering waves of cold flames to force her opponent into an opening. With the tip of her scythe sharpened, Jitoku can keep problem taijutsu users back with careful jabs that force them to move back while she keeps the offensive on her side. If she has her opponent figured out, she can choose to be more relaxed. Letting them come to her, she waits for her opponent to strike, then parry using the body of her scythe to reveal openings. As she keeps parrying, she's waiting for that right opening. When she sees them hang back just a half second too long, and she goes in for the strike, delivering a deadly slash of ultra cold flames from her blade, causing the blade to freeze whatever the blade comes into contact with. Utilizing the momentum of each swing's weight, Jitoku can set up a dangerous array of combos meant to overwhelm the opponent's defenses and offenses, forcing them to open up to a well placed attack. Using her shadow clones, she can alternate between the three in quick succession to flood her opponent into an opening, then strike from behind or from another blind side when they least expect it. Taijutsu Even without her scythe, Jitoku is a dangerous combatant at close range. If she should ever find herself disarmed, she takes a southpaw stance to confuse her opponents into thinking she's revealing a weakness. While they go in for the strike, Jitoku retaliates by striking her opponent's vital weak points with the lower knuckle of her index and middle fingers to maximize the impact done against her opponent. By forcing her opponent to reveal weak points, she can whittle them down with her strikes, attacking vital points around the body including the floating rib, liver and solar plexus, areas that respond very negatively against heavy impacts. Once her opponent is sufficiently weakened, she starts striking weak points around the head, including the temple, jaw, and the carotid arteries and jugular in the neck. Every strike is intended to deal excruciating damage to make healing close to impossible by causing severe damage to her opponent's nervous system. When enhanced with her Fire Release, Jitoku can cause nerves to freeze up and die, making them useless. Avatar State When Jitoku absorbs enough souls through her kills, she can obtain an even more powerful connection to Jashin. This connection transforms her drastically, giving her a visage of Jashin along with visual additions unique to Jitoku. Under this state, Jitoku transforms into a foreboding figure, wrapped in a dark cloak with armor underneath the cloak and armor on her wrists, her face obscured not just by a hood, but completely shrouded in darkness. On her back grow two large wings that split into several, tendril like appendages. Her scythe also becomes attuned to Jashin's powers, splitting into two hand scythes. In this state, Jitoku's powers are immense, and her speed unsurpassable. She can move in between dimensions to close the gap between her targets, and can also advance herself through time, usually in increments of a hundredth of a second. But that split period of time is enough to deliver an attack that's virtually unblockable, usually by taking advantage of an opponent's open or blind spot. The avatar state is temporary, though, and also plays tricks on her mind, so using the state is of little importance to her, and she only uses it as a last resort in order to protect her fellow Jashinists or if she feels like the state is necessary in taking an important checkpoint. Absorbing souls, either by her own kills or kills by her bishops can help extend the duration and stability of her avatar state. In a pinch, she can also grant the state to her other followers, granting them visually unique visages. Each of her Jashinists have a different rank based on their strength. They are, from highest to lowest, are Cardinal, Archbishop, Bishop and Priest. Those who are recently recruited into the cadre are called New Blood, and must do something of valor in the name of Jashin to gain Jitoku's trust. *'Welcoming Approach' By acting as the avatar of Jashin, Jitoku can enter a state of prayer. During this time, her other Jashinists gain enhanced abilities, and she can also temporarily raise those who were recently slain to use as cannon fodder. Her stronger Jashinists, which she calls her archbishops, can also enter a state of prayer, further enhancing the strength of her lesser Jashinists and giving them greater power. With this state, her lesser Jashinists, which she calls her Priests can utilize weapons and armor like the Archbishops, albeit in a lesser state. But this doesn't make them any less dangerous and they can take a large village in less than a day. Her bishops also gain a power boost, but cannot control the priests like the Archbishops can. To compensate for this, they have strong, melee based capabilities and can wipe out scores of shinobi with their sword and shield, the latter of which absorbs their souls and redirect them to Jitoku to keep her Avatar State stable. The priests, though weaker than the higher classes, are renowned for their healing abilities and skills in infiltration. With much stronger life forces that restore faster, they can heal injured Jashinists of injuries that would otherwise heal too slowly. When used for infiltration, their lightly armored form allows them to slip through areas, battle filled or otherwise, without being seen, allowing them to either gain vital information, or to quietly take control of smaller outposts. *'Welcoming Evil: Thousand Souls Onslaught' Her highest ranking Jashinists, which she calls her Cardinals, gain the greatest power from Jitoku's prayers. When enhanced by her prayers, the Cardinals lead the rest of the lower ranked Jashinists and link their minds and eyes together, allowing them to see and perceive everything that each Jashinist sees. This turns them into a hive mind of destruction, and their reach can be endless if enough Jashinists are enhanced by the state. The Cardinals are incredibly powerful and chosen for their incredible skills, as such, they can often be her lieutenants and messengers, those strong enough to get into the deepest areas for information and come back alive, and unscathed. Severance As part of the armistice agreement following the end of the Jashin War, all Jashinists that survived were severed of their connection to Jashin. Those who received it from Jitoku and Honrui were less affected by it, as it was only a passing on of their power. But Jitoku was one of Jashin's avatars, so being severed had a profound effect on her. Her once ice cold fires changed to blazing hot, even hotter than a normal Fire Release user's flames. These flames can melt through rock if concentrated enough, and Jitoku is capable of manipulating the concentration of her flame's output, ranging from a warm embrace, to an all-consuming firestorm. This power can be described as harnessing the very raw personification of fire itself, brought to new life by the hands of a pyromancer. Quotes